The present disclosure generally relates to a marketplace-like presentation system, and more particularly to a system that parses and extracts offers from electronic mail to provide the marketplace-like presentation system on a graphical user interface (GUI).
More and more individuals rely on electronic networks, such as the Internet, for a variety of services including purchasing products (e.g., from merchants and/or individuals), to exchange electronic mail, to conduct audio and/or video conferencing, to participate in online chats, to browse the World Wide Web, to play games, for electronic banking, and for electronic file storage and access, among others. Considering the case of purchasing products, a very popular and effective marketing strategy includes sending promotional offers and/or other marketing materials to an individual's inbox via electronic mail (email), also known as “email marketing”. Such offers may be sent by a merchant, by an electronic commerce (e-commerce) marketplace offering merchant deals (e.g., Groupon of Chicago, Ill.; Living Social of Washington, D.C.; or other such deal aggregators), as well as by other online marketplace platforms, such as eBay Inc., of San Jose, Calif., Amazon.com Inc. of Seattle, Wash., and Alibaba Group Holding Limited, which operates Alibaba.com, of Hangzhou, Zhejiang, China, among others.
In various examples, a user may sign up to receive email marketing offers from many different merchants, e-commerce marketplaces, and/or other online marketplace platforms. As a result, such a user may receive many email marketing offers from a variety of different sources, for example, on a daily or weekly basis. In many cases, no matter how much an individual may be interested in such email marketing offers, the volume of email received can make it difficult and/or frustrating to a user to open each individual email to read about each offer. In other cases, a user may read a subject line of a particular email marketing offer and quickly dismiss (e.g., delete) that message as uninteresting, when in fact there may have been another offer embedded within the email that could have been of interest, but the user chose not to open the message. In still other examples, a user frustrated with receiving so many emails may simply unsubscribe from receiving email marketing offers, and thus a merchant may lose a potential customer.
Thus, there is a need for a marketplace-like presentation system that parses and extracts offers from electronic mail to provide the marketplace-like presentation system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.